Instantly Smitten
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Muggle!AU. Remus and James have new neighbors, and they're both instantly smitten. Written for my teammate, Lucy.


**Written for:**

**written for my lovely, teammate, Lucy. Hope this makes you smile.**

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Permission

**Hogwarts: **Foreign Exchange  
Task 1 - Write about someone changing schools because of a parent's (or guardian's) job.

**Hogwarts: **Quarterly Event - Gym  
Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness - Chest Press Machine - Male Character: Regulus Black

**HPFC: **Favorite House Bootcamp  
Prompt - Raspy

**Instantly Smitten**

James and Remus were lounging on the Potters' front porch. "I'm bored," James dramatically moaned.

"Let's do something," Remus suggested without any real suggestion.

"Too hot," James whined.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I think you just want to complain."

James glared at him.

A loud rumbling interrupted their bickering. A moving truck pulled up to the house that was directly across the street from them. An expensive-looking SUV parked behind it.

James straightened up, interested in who the new neighbors were. Remus, who only lived a couple of houses down, was just as interested.

A stern-faced male and a frowning woman stepped out of the front of the SUV. From the back, emerged two boys, obviously brothers.

"Who is that?" James asked in a raspy voice.

"Permission to drool?" Remus asked.

James glared at the brunette. "Which one do you want to drool over?"

"The taller one," Remus supplied.

James relaxed. "Good, I want the other one."

James and Remus stared, transfixed. The boys across a street looked at them. The taller one looked like he wanted to approach, but a loud "Sirius," barked from his father stopped him.

"Sirius," Remus tested the name. "I like it."

"I wonder what his brother's name is," James mused.

"Well, they'll probably be going to school with us Monday. We'll find out then."

X

Remus elbowed James as the bespeckled boy opened his locker. "What?" he asked, still peering inside, looking for his science book.

"Look," Remus said.

James did and his breath caught at the sight of their new neighbors walked down the hall, both of them ignoring the looks they were getting. The shorter one that James was into was glaring at the floor. The one Remus wanted, the one named Sirius, wore a cocky smirk as if he was used to the attention. With his looks, he probably was.

Sirius stopped at the sight of them. He elbowed his brother.

The brother saw where Sirius' attention was and rolled his eyes, but he followed when Sirius walked over to them.

"Hello, there."

Remus blushed. "Hi."

James was all eyes for the quiet one.

"Are you two brothers?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "I live a couple of doors down from him."

Sirius' eyes looked Remus' body up and down. "Interesting."

"So, you moved here. From where?"

"From home," the shorter boy said grouchily.

James arched an eyebrow, his eyes never leaving the frowning boy. "Someone's not happy about moving," he lightly teased.

"Don't mind, Reg. We moved because our father got a promotion that relocated him here. And Reg is upset because he only had two friends, and he hated leaving them."

'Reg' glared at Sirius. "Unlike some people, I believe in making a couple, but good friends, instead of many not-so-good friends."

"Don't hate me because I'm popular," Sirius retorted.

"That's not why I hate you," Reg muttered.

"So Reg—" James began.

Reg cut him off. "It's actually Regulus."

"Even better," James praised.

Regulus' eyes opened wide. "Um, what?" he asked inelegantly.

"Don't mind Reg; he's not used to being flirted with," Sirius said, laughter in his bright grey eyes.

"A surprise."

Sirius turned back to look at Remus. "What about you? Are you used to being flirted with?"

Remus bit his bottom lip. "I have a feeling you're more like James, and I'm more like your brother."

Sirius took a step closer. "I hope you're not too much like him."

Remus' heart pounded an erratic beat. "You'll just have to find out."

"Can't wait," Sirius murmured, stepping even closer to him.

Meanwhile, James stared at Regulus, and Regulus stared back. "So, your brother is obviously taken by my best friend. And I'm obviously taken by you. What should we do about that?"

Regulus gulped. "I'm not sure."

James brushed his finger down Regulus' pale cheek. "Well, I have some ideas."

Despite himself, Regulus leaned into the touch. "Maybe moving away from home won't be so bad after all."

(word count: 661)


End file.
